riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Decay
The Battle of Decay was a major event in the Galactic War fought between United, and Universal Generation forces for control of Decay. The Battle was best known for a trap in order to lore the Universal Generation's most largest Vessel in it's history known as the Hail Fire, towards the Planet in order to destroy the Universe-Ripper once and for all with the use of an Orbital Cannon, but the idea quickly fell apart as the Universal Generation arrived first with Hail Arora Destroyers, and a land Invasion, due to the Hail Fire being at Minra at the time. Despite grievous losses planetside, the UGN Hail Fire eventually arrived at Decay, and Invaded Dacayian airspace over the cities of both Mak, Royce, and Decoda, In an Instant the Hail Fire attempted to rip a chunk of the Planet out from the surface and commence an Orbital drop like Realm, but this event would not be relieved, and United began to focus all Air power on the Hail Fire while the ground forces continued to clip the Ground Invasion. Literally surprised by this sudden change of event, UGN's Jarra, and Froran, quickly diverted into defending the Hail Fire, but were eventually being overrun by Decaying and United air powers, where eventually both vessels were destroyed along with the other 4 that arrived to try and reinforce. Despite this initial turn of events against the Universal Generation, The Hail Fire managed to succeed in Establishing Ground Orbital Tethers around the cities of Decoda, and Royce, and rip the land mass containing the two cities out of the Planet, but a group of United Fighters, managed to shoot and literally crash right into both Bridges of the Hail Fire, many of them being angry survivors of the Realm Drop in 2181, who were willing to destroy themselves to avenge Realm. The Impact of the crash to both of the Bridges, severely damaged the Universe Ripper, to the point that Engines 3, 4, and 5, shut down forcing the Hail Fire to deploy Orbital Anchors, and commence immediate repairs delaying the Hail Fire's chance to activate the Engines thrusters and move into Space. Now seeing this as an Opportunity, the forces of United, quickly diverted an Orbital Experimental cannon that they designed some time in 2185, and fired it, sending the laser shooting through the Cargo hold above the engine and out the other side, causing a large explosion destroying about 69% of the inside of the Hail Fire and literally damaging the engines, while also forcing the Tethers holding the Chunk of ground up, to shut down, causing the Land mass to crash back down onto the planet Literally wiping out 91% of the Universal Generation's ground Invasion. Highland now Panicked, along with 15,000 destroyed in the blast, along with another 1,900,124 Reprise fighters wiped out on the Planet's surface, quickly abandoned the Decay campaign, and the Hail Fire retreated on its last backup engines into Space, never to be seen Invading an Organic world again, while United celebrated, for they had finally developed a weapon so powerful that not even the Hail Fire could survive. This would be the final Engagement where The Hail Fire would be involved, after Decay, the Hail Fire was never seen again until 2247's Operation Hell's point where the Universe Ripper was discovered disabled and drifting over Elrotus, and Invaded by United Forces. Above all, The Battle of Decay, would be the most devastating blow to the Universal Generation, surpassing even Sword in 2179, Decay would also be the farthest the Universal Generation would Invade in the Organic Realm throughout the rest of the Galactic War. Trivia Category:The Galactic War Category:Galactic War Era Category:Battles of the Second Era of the Galactic War Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:2190 Category:2191